


Epiphany

by Pen_and_Paper93



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Romance, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_and_Paper93/pseuds/Pen_and_Paper93
Summary: Just a drabble....





	Epiphany

Phil wakes up early. Stupidly early. Stupid anxiety and stupid early flights and stupid public speaking. To say that Phil is in a bad mood, as he locks his phone with its stupidly bright light at 2:12 in the fucking morning, is an understatement. He’s had plenty of nights like this before where he has big plans the following day. He does everything to make sure he’s as ready as humanly possible for the next day, goes to bed early, makes sure Dan is packed whether he likes it or not, everything. And still his sodding brain wakes him every thirty or so minutes in a momentary panic right up until his alarm is actually due to go off and then all sense of urgency will seem to drain from his brain to his toes. He knows the routine and he knows that Dan’s words of advice about maybe getting a therapist himself will fall on deaf ears once tomorrow is past him but right now he wishes he had been prepared enough to take Dan’s advice last time this happened. He glances over at Dan’s sleeping form next to him, a space between Dan’s face and his shoulder where Phil’s panic had drawn him away. He moves back into his rightful place, feeling Dan breathing on his shoulder again makes him realise how cold he had suddenly felt without it. Dan’s arm is draped across Phil’s stomach and his head is barely on the pillow. All perfectly normal parts in Phil’s life nowadays.

Phil can take a pretty good guess at how tomorrow will go. He’ll unwillingly get out of bed and shower to try and replace the missing sleep with hygiene. He’ll come back and Dan will still be in bed but he will have wriggled up to rest his head on the pillow and he’ll be pretending to still be asleep in vain hope that Phil will let him drift off again. But Phil will have to wake him somehow, whether it’s gentle coaxing words, or if Dan looks particularly cute and if the shower worked, maybe with kisses and fondling. It doesn’t matter either way because they’ll end up rushing to get ready on time one way or another and they’ll make it or not but it will all be fine really. Their world won’t end. 

That’s Phil’s mantra as he bends his head over Dan’s and slips his hand behind Dan’s back to slowly run the very tips of his fingers up and down Dan’s spine. They have been they since they met and they’ll stay they for forever from the looks of it. He realises for the first time in his life that Dan has long become something that gives him absolutely zero anxiety. He feels tears beginning to choke his throat and his eyes welling at the sudden, gut wrenching realisation. There’s an unbelievable amount of peace in that thought that Phil can barely remember ever feeling before.


End file.
